


Just drive!

by justereforthelaugh



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, G!P Laura, It just happened, Laura is Australian in this, fluff?, i dunno, idk why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justereforthelaugh/pseuds/justereforthelaugh
Summary: Lauras getting chased by the police and Carmilla is the nearest get away car.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit, shit, shit!" Laura exclaimed turning round a corner, the puppy in her arms whining from the sudden movement, "Sorry mate, but we have to move fast." It was more of a wheeze then a constructed sentence.

"Hey! Stop there!" 

Laura didn't know the cop was that close, she tried to make her legs go faster, but she'd been running for about 15 minuets and it was killing her. Inside and out.

It must of looked funny, a girl running down the street, from a cop with a dog in her arms.

She turned another corner ending up in what looked like an old car park. One lone, black car was parked in the far right corner of it. Laura stopped in her tracks and contemplated getting in it.

She eyed the car a little longer but turned away and started to run away in the opposite direction hoping to lose the cop but stopped in her tracks and looked back to the car.

"Fuck it." 

She ran over to the car and round the side of it, she briefly looked through the window to see a dark haired woman on her phone. Laura shrugged her shoulders and opened the car door.

"What the fuck!" The girl said loudly while Laura sat down, "What are you doing in my car?"

Laura looked to her and smiled sweetly, "If you could so kindly start driving that would be great."

"What? No and why do you have a dog? And more importantly, why are you. In. My. Car" She slowed the last bit down, hoping she'd get the memo across.

Laura looked in the rear view and saw the cop quickly approaching the car, "Look, I don't know you but you're really pretty and I would like to get to know you and that was a stupid thing to say but could you please JUST DRIVE!"

The darker haired girl looked at what Laura was looking at and saw the officer barreling towards the car, looking like he was on a mission.

She quickly put the keys in the ignition and started the car, the cop was at the boot of the car now and slowly started coming towards the front, very obviously out of breath.

The woman put the car into reverse and reversed out of the car park, doing what Laura was pretty sure and illegal u-turn on the main road, they blitzed down the road towards the edge of town.

They turned and to Laura's surprise, drifted around multiple corners before reaching and old diner right on the edge of town. The dark haired girl parked the car on a curb just outside of it.

But before Laura could get anything, the woman spoke, "So, are you going to tell me what in the world that was all about?" She turned towards Laura and she realized just how pretty the girl was. Laura noticed the eyes first, dark and enticing- something she could, without a doubt, get lost in them.

But she got snapped out of her thought by the girl waving her hand in front of her face, "Helloooo..." She drawled out.

Laura smiled sheepishly and Laughed, "Funny story, " She said, rubbing the back of her neck, "Istolemyexsdogbecauseshecheatedonme." Laura said in one breath.

The woman blinked slowly and furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry, what?" 

Laura sighed, "I stole my ex's dog because she cheated on me..." 

She looked at Laura for a while before she burst out with laughter.

"Oh-th-you stol-dog" She tried to get a sentence out but laughing made it to hard.

Laura had a pokerface, "Laugh away, it was a good idea at the time..."

The girl laughed for about five minuets before wiping her tears away, "I'm sorry but damn, that's ballsy..." She trailed off looking at Laura expectantly.

"Oh, Laura," she stuck her hand out, letting go of the puppy's leash. The woman took it and shook it lightly, "Carmilla..."

Laura looked towards the diner and then back to Carmilla, "you don't have to but do you wanna grab a bite to eat? My treat after the whole cop thing."

Carmilla looked at Laura and smiled, "i think I'd like that very much." Laura smiled back.

They were still holding hands.

                                                                                              _____________________________

 

**O** **ne** _**week later...** _

Laura and Carmilla had been texting everyday after exchanging numbers at the diner and had set up another date- meeting- thingy? Laura didn't know. She liked Carmilla and decided that she didn't really care what it was.

She was just getting ready to head out the door to meet Carmilla when lophii, the puppy she stole, decided he wanted feeding.

"Jesus, you eat more then an army." She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the dog food and poured some in his bowl, "There, now be good while i'm gone, don't tear the place up."

She walked out of her apartment and locked the door. They were meeting at Laura work place, that sounded stupid but Laura had mentioned she was a rock climbing instructor and Carmilla said she had always wanted to try and that's how Laura found herself at work on a Sunday morning.

She'd opted on wearing a tank top with a sports bra underneath and skin tight shorts. She'd brought her climbing shoes and a spare pair for Carmilla.

She forgot to mention to Carmilla that they were practically breaking in but Laura had a key, so what harm could it do right? 

She saw Carmilla waiting outside the climbing centers doors with her arms crossed with a bag slung over shoulder.

Laura quickly walked up to her and smiled, "Hey Carm, ready for your first lesson?" She said with a smirk, Laura remembered her first lesson, she couldn't move the day after.

"Yeah, I mean, Its with you. What could go wrong?" Carmilla had been flirting a lot these past couple of days and Laura didn't know what to think of it.

She blushed and beckoned Carmilla to follow her behind the building where the back doors were located. 

"Laura? What are we doing back here?"

"I forgot to mention were kinda, maybe breaking in." Laura said opening the door, it was a backroom with equipment in it. Laura walked over to a rack and pulled out two harnesses, rope, chalk bags and some carabiner clips. 

"C'mon," she said walking through another door. It lead to the main area, which was huge. Multiple climbing walls for all ages and how experienced you were. A main desk in the middle and some chalk posts all around the room. 

"So, what wall do you want to start on?" Laura asked, waving her arm to all the walls. 

Carmilla grinned and pointed, "That one." 

Laura looked and in Carmilla style, she picked the biggest. Damn. wall.

"Oh God."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You okay there?” Laura said tying a piece of rope to Carmilla’s harness. She pulled the rope through a carabiner clip and knotted it, walked over to the anchor and knotted it there as well.

“Looks like we’re all set up here, you ready?” Laura said looking up to Carmilla from where she just tied the knot.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Cutie.”

Laura shook her head and smiled, Laura put her harness on but tied another piece of rope to Carmilla’s harness.

“Erm, Cupcake, why are you not tying yourself to the anchor?” Carmilla said, looking back and forth between Laura and the anchor.

Laura smiled, “I haven’t for, like, two years now. I’m tying you to me because if you slip, you don’t know how to get yourself down and I’m just doing it for extra protection.” She shrugged at the last bit.

Carmilla nodded slightly, “Alright then, “ She smirked, “Lets get to it.”

Laura couldn’t even get a word out before Carmilla was gripping the wall and started to climb up it.

“Jesus,” Laura mumbled but started to climb anyway.

After their session the two girls were sat against the wall they just climbed, Laura was eating a banana and Carmilla was drinking from a water bottle.

“So... Did you enjoy it?” Laura said after swallowing a mouth full of banana.

Carmilla laughed, “I can’t feel my arms.” She put the bottle down and rubbed her bicep, “I won’t be doing it again for a while, that’s for sure.”

They both laughed and made eye contact, it looked like Carmilla was going to say something but got very rudely interrupted by the front entrance doors slamming open, “Hey! You girls shouldn’t be in here!” It looked like a security guard.

Laura was just about to shout run but Carmilla took the words right out of her mouth, “RUN!”

They both got up and pegged it to the backroom. When they got inside Laura shut the door and put a big trolley full of equipment in front of the door, “Come on, hurry up,” Laura giggled taking Carmilla’s hand in her own.

They ran out the way they came and Carmilla lead them both to her car, “My car’s this way, c'mon!"

When they both reached the car, Carmilla unlocked the doors ad they both got in, and seemed to have lost the guard.

“Well that was a party,” Carmilla said in between laughs, resting her head on the steering wheel.

“Yeah, it was...” The lighter haired girl said, looking at Carmilla and laughing along but said a softer this time, “It sure was.” She rested her head against the head bit on the seat, still laughing.

Five minuets later, Carmilla’s head popped up from the wheel, “Hey,” Laura hummed in response, “How’s that dog of yours doing?” Carmilla continued.

Laura looked at her, “You want to come see him?”

The darker haired girl smiled, "Of course." She started the car and pulled away from the curb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what was supposed to be in the first chap, so I finished it  
> hope you enjoyed it!  
> Drop a comment, leave kudos or something, I don't bite  
> (Tumblr: http://this-is-not-a-robot.tumblr.com/ if you wanna shout about things or just talk that's fine as well)

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooooo
> 
> i had to cut it short because i had to go out and socialize. ew.


End file.
